I'm Not Alright
by LivingGlow
Summary: Song-fic. FemNaru. Naruto is just not alright. T rated just in case.


****For People who read my other stories. Specially Ride, I have extreme writer's block for that. I'm sorry for not telling you guys about it.**

*****I do not own Naruto or The song "I'm not Alright" By Sanctus Real. (8  
**

******Review, Please and Thank you. xD  
**

*******I hope you like it. [:  
**

* * *

She walked down the street, trying to avoid all the hateful glares looking her way. She could almost cry. This was so painful knowing that everyone hated her. She got her her apartment and quickly shut the door. Naruto leaned against it and slid down, not being about to hold the tears anymore.

* * *

Naruto woke up on the floor by her door. Her neck hurt like a bitch and her back like as if it wasn't a lined. She looked at the clock, almost time for training. Another day with oblivious Kakashi, bitchy Sakura, and ignorant Sasuke. Plus Sai never left the team after she brought Sasuke back.

Sai didn't bother her anymore. Actually, She would consider him one of her closest friends other than Shikamaru and Choji. After she dragged Sasuke back, Sai really started being kind to her. When she asked why, he shrugged and said that she looked more alone then she did before. Sai puzzled her to no end. But he took the time and got to literally know her. Although, in that process he basically followed, annoyed, and stalked her. But it all worked out,

Naruto's thoughts had drafted to Sasuke. On the year of her 18th birthday, She finally brought the bastard back home. She nearly got killed but she dragged herself and Sasuke back to Konoha's gates. Naruto thought that things would go back to the way they were before Sasuke left. But they didn't, they got worse. Naruto was severely hurt, she had another chidori threw the stomach, plus various wounds from being thrown around and such. Sasuke had a few big cuts, and other minor injuries. She thought that Sakura would be so happy that Sasuke was finally back. Instead, Sakura threw a fit saying that she was a fucking demon slut for hurting her Sasuke. Naruto would never forget it either. Naruto was in her hospital bed, everyone watching to see how she would react. She didn't show how truly hurt she was until everyone left.

* * *

Naruto was walking up to the gathering place of her team. Everyone else was already there. Sakura was whining to Sasuke to go out with her. She greeted them with a huge goofy fake smile that her, herself, was disgusted with. But it seemed to convince people, so she kept it. It was the same old normal routine, Sakura would hit her more than once for every little mean think she said to Sasuke, Kakashi would show up late with a pathetic excuse, Kakashi would tel them to do useless spars where they would really learn nothing, Kakashi would say training is over and ask Sasuke to stay behind for 'extra help'. Since it was Friday, Sakura would tell her and Sai that they need to come to bar hopping that their group does on Fridays. They would pick a different bar each time or literally bar hop. She knew where she was going tonight. She was going to her haven.

As Naruto walked back to her apartment, She got jumped three times, getting beat the shit out of because she wouldn't fight back again civilians. She got random objects thrown at her and rude name spat in her face. Sometimes, she really questioned why she stayed in Konoha.

* * *

It was one bar that she was almost sure they would never find. It was actually called "the Haven". It was a pretty cool place that had an open mic, low lighting, and people that weren't full of themselves and people that accepted her for her, not Kyuubi. She loved it there. It was the one place where she didn't have to act like she was happy, cheerful, and stupid all the time. The one place where she could be herself.

Naruto walked in and all the regulars said their Hey's and How are you doing's. She walked straight up to the bar and took a seat.

"Hey Zach, Can I have the normal?" Naruto asked in a kind, quiet voice. The bartender that was cleaning as glass instantly started making her drink. The bartener had dirty blonde hair with gorgeous green eyes. He was a very muscular man. He had scars everywhere on him. He was a retired anbu although, he wasn't really that old at all, early 30's. He greeted Naruto with a kind smile.

"Hard day, sweetheart?" Zach asked. His voiue was very low. Naruto just kinda nodded. Zach, then focused on making her drink. Naruto sat there with her head laying on the table, her arms acting as a pillow. She was finally calm and relaxed. Until She herd a voice that he knew.

"Hey Babe, you singing tonight?" Naruto turned in her seat to see none other then her best friend and kinda- sorta lover, Shikamaru. She patted the seat next to her. Shikamaru stole a kiss and sat down.

"Maybe,"

"Well, i can here to see you and to tell you that I thin your haven is soon going to be found out by most of our friends." Naruto Sent Shikamaru a questioning look. "They swear that they have been of this really cool place in the corner of Konoha." Shikamaru continued.

"They would never find this place." Naruto stated. Shikamaru just shrugged and mumbled something about your wrong.

* * *

Naruto stood up on the stage in her Haven. She was going to sing. The regulars were looking forward to it. Right before she was about to sing. She saw a group of teens that were know as rookie 9,12, whatever it was. They looked up on stage and were surprised by who was on stage. Naruto wanted to go crawl into a hole but they had already seen her. So she couldn't just disappear. So she continued what she was going to do.

_"__If weakness is a wound that no one wants to speak of_  
_Then cool is just how far we have to fall_  
_And I am not immune, I only wanna be loved_  
_But I feel safe behind the firewall_

_Can I lose my need to impress?_  
_If you want the truth, I need to confess_

_I'm not alright_  
_I'm broken inside, broken inside_  
_And all I go through_  
_It leads me to you, it leads me to you_

_Burn away the pride, bring me to my weakness_  
_'Til everything I hide behind is gone_  
_And when I'm open wide with nothing left to cling to_  
_Only you are there to lead me on_

_'Cuz honestly, I'm not that strong_

_I'm not alright_  
_I'm broken inside, broken inside_  
_And all I go through_  
_It leads me to you, it leads me to you_

_And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, closer to you_  
_And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, closer to you_  
_And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, closer to you_  
_And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved_

_I'm not alright_  
_I'm broken inside, broken inside_  
_I'm broken inside, broken inside_  
_And all I go through_  
_Leads me to you, leads me to you_

_I'm not alright_  
_I'm not alright_  
_I'm not alright_  
_That's why I need you"_

The look on her friends faces were shocked. She was only singing the truth. She wasn't alright.

* * *

***Tell me what you think. The song is "Sanctus Real - I'm Not Alright" It just inspired me, I guess.**


End file.
